Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus and a control method for the same, and in particular to an image capture apparatus that is capable of obtaining three-dimensional information of a subject and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known system that estimates the three-dimensional coordinate points of a subject based on the same feature point included in a plurality of images, which have been obtained by capturing the same subject from different positions, and information about the position and the orientation of the camera that has captured each image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-85971).
Also, in recent years, there have been known formative apparatuses called 3D printers, which are for forming three-dimensional objects, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122501 discloses an optical formative apparatus that forms a three-dimensional object by layering cured resin layers, which are each made by curing a light-curing resin by exposing it to light.
In the case of forming a three-dimensional object with a formative apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122501 by using the subject's three-dimensional coordinate data (three-dimensional data) obtained by a method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-85971, the difference between the resolution of the three-dimensional data and the resolution of the formative apparatus is a matter to be considered.
When the resolution of the three-dimensional data is lower than the resolution of the formative apparatus, it is not possible to fully take advantage of the capabilities of the formative apparatus. On the other hand, when the resolution of the three-dimensional data is higher than the resolution of the formative apparatus, the formative apparatus can obtain, from the three-dimensional data, only an object formed with a low degree of reproducibility, and wastes its resources such as a storage capacity and a processing capacity by processing an unnecessarily large amount of three-dimensional data.
It is therefore desirable to generate three-dimensional data with a resolution that is suited to a formative apparatus. However, no configuration for solving such a problem has been proposed.